


Chocolate

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: Vhenan and Associated Stories (Lyna Lavellan) [23]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: "Prompt: Solas has a secret stash of chocolate goodies. Someone has found it!" from @eshidu on Tumblr. Thanks, eshi!Chocolate kisses and harmless pranks.





	Chocolate

Solas grumbled about thieves and disrespect as he dug through his cabinets for a third time and came up empty. He sat back on his heels and glared at his paints as though they would reveal the culprit to him. It wasn’t the maids because they knew better than to touch his paints, but he couldn’t think of anyone who would rummage through his paints and leave everything but his hidden stash untouched.

“Trouble?” a soft voice asked from just behind him. He jumped, having been so focused on the theft that he hadn’t heard Lyna come up behind him.

“It is nothing,” he told her, not wanting to admit that he kept a hidden stash of sweets and that it was gone overnight. He sighed and attempted to push away his irritation; it was only an indulgence that was missing, not anything important. He pushed himself to his feet and attempted a smile for his vhenan.

She was watching curiously, her face just a little too innocent to truly be innocent, and he wondered how long she’d been standing there. “If you’re sure it’s nothing…” she mused. His smile was more genuine when he put his hand on her cheek.

“Nothing important,” he assured her, though his persistent sweet tooth was insisting otherwise. She smiled at him and held out a book.

“This was delivered for you this morning,” she told him. He took the book and shook his head at her.

“And now the Inquisitor is running simple errands?” he asked softly. He leaned forward so that he spoke just over her mouth, his breath running across her lips. “That seems like a waste of your talents,” he told her, and she shivered. She tilted her face up that extra inch to his and pressed her lips against his. He groaned softly at the silken feel of her lips, then again when she welcomed him into her mouth.

She tasted like chocolate. Unthinking, he wrapped his arms around her waist and dragged her closer until she was pressed against him and chased that taste in her mouth. He deepened the kiss until he was devouring her, satisfying his sweet tooth and his need for her at the same time by sucking on her tongue and biting her lips.

When he finally pulled away, her face was dreamy, her gaze far away as she continued to stare at his lips. He smiled with satisfaction. “Note to self: always eat chocolate before stopping by,” she muttered, so quietly that he wasn’t sure he was supposed to hear. Although that may have been the point, his uncertainty, he admitted when she blinked away the haze of his kiss and smiled, then reached into her pocket. What she pulled out was a very distinctive candy wrapper. She unwrapped it slowly, revealed the small chocolate within, and then popped it into her mouth. Then she turned and sauntered away, off to her other duties.

He narrowed his eyes at her retreating form. It could be coincidence that she had the same brand of candy that he favored, part of the stash that was currently missing. But, knowing Lyna, it likely wasn’t. He sighed and wondered what her trick was this time, why she’d stolen his entire stash of sweets. He hoarded them and carefully rationed them to make them last, and now they were all gone. What was she playing at now? He shook his head and tried to concentrate on his work and the long-awaited book that Lyna had delivered into his hands. She would reveal her plot when she was ready to and he would simply have to endure until then.

* * *

He was even crankier the next morning and upset with himself because he apparently had an addiction. But he craved his sweets and they were missing. He scowled at anyone who dared to approach him as he made his way from his room to the rotunda to try, and probably fail, to get some work done.

He pushed open the door to the rotunda and stalked to his desk, then stopped and blinked, wondering if he was hallucinating. On his desk, sitting on top of stacks of papers and books, was a large, beautiful box tied with a ribbon in an Orlesian style. The box was stamped with the signature of his favorite brand of candy.

There was a note tucked under a corner of the box and he recognized the handwriting easily. Lyna had left it.

“Vhenan,” the note read.

“I’m sorry you had to go an extra day without your ‘secret stash’ but there was a slight hiccup with the order. I had meant to replace your sweets immediately, but more than half the order was wrong and I had Josie send it back. This was the only box they got right. Keep them in this box; it is spelled to keep them as fresh as the day they were made, which your previous candies were not. That was why I stole them; they were going to make you sick if you kept eating them!

“I am entirely unapologetic for my behavior yesterday morning. It was entirely worth it for that kiss.

“Ar lath ma.”

He smiled and chuckled to himself, shaking his head. Of course she would never apologize for such a game, and now that he knew that she meant no harm by stealing his stash he could admit that it had been a good game and a very good kiss.

She visited him again that afternoon and did not speak of sweets or theft, but when he kissed her she tasted of chocolate again. He devoured her until she was whimpering and limp in his arms, then whispered his thanks against her lips.


End file.
